


47

by MiaCooper



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: 47 words, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied character death(s), Writing Prompt, who knows what else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCooper/pseuds/MiaCooper
Summary: A collection of short character studies; each chapter is 47 words exactly. Thanks to the Voyager Writing Game tumblr.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 20
Kudos: 23
Collections: Voyager Writing Game Prompts





	1. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven contemplates her new existence. (J/7 implied, very vaguely)

* * *

“Her favourite colour was red.”

The colour of strawberries, and the ribbons my mother braided into my hair, of love and happiness. Things I once had.

I know better now. Red is the colour of rage and pain. It’s the colour of bleeding.

Things I have now.


	2. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B'Elanna begins to realise.

* * *

I can’t look at him straight on or he’ll know. Eyes that blue see right into my soul, and I’ve no intention of letting him see me that naked.

Hard work distracts. Colours pulse and noise echoes.

But the warp core is so blue, like his eyes.


	3. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lieutenant Janeway. Tau Ceti Prime. Ice.

* * *

There’s no pain, no cold. No memory. Everything is dark. I sleep, and I don’t dream.

I’m numb.

But that’s okay. I could sleep forever, because when I’m awake there’s frozen agony in my body, in my heart, in my mind.

They’re dead.

All around is white.


End file.
